The invention relates to a method of operating multiple parallel-connected pulse-controlled inverters. Pulse-controlled inverters with voltage links and gate-turn-off power semiconductors, specifically, thyristors or IGBTs1, are known in prior art. The method may be employed to operate two or more parallel-connected pulse-controlled inverters.
Parallel connection of two or more pulse-controlled inverters provides advantages when compared to the operation of a single pulse-controlled inverter. Parallel connection allows a higher output power to be obtained without a significant additional developmental effort. In addition, the use of two or more parallel-connected pulse-controlled inverters, specifically the use of a modular design, enables a redundant system to be created which is able to continue operating even in the event of a failure on the part of one of the pulse-controlled inverters—although with a possible reduction in output performance. The approach also provides cost savings since only the defective pulse-controlled inverter, not the entire system, has to be replaced in the event of such a failure.